Games
The time period between updates, when no new content is released, can often get boring. Top players often already have all the top armor, while a lot of other players don't want to or aren't able to invest the time and effort that it takes to get the top gear. To solve this problem, some players have come together and created a number of fun community activities to participate in. Hide & Seek Main article here The ancestor of them all. In this game, a number of players come together and hide across a previously set area of the map. Everyone deposits a small amount of money with the referee, the player that gets found last gets it all. The referee usually starts searching once all players have hidden. Everyone that gets found becomes a searcher himself. In an alternate version, only one player hides and everyone present on the server can start searching for him. The first player or the first three players that can find the hiding players receive some price money. Gambling With the new /roll chat command, some new games have emerged from the community. The following information is mostly directly taken from a post on the discord made by player Kevinna. Standardized Games Wanting to gamble → WTG Game Bet information about that particular game Example: WTG CF 5k First to 3 points wins Blackjack Short: BJ /roll 13 1 = 1 point or 11 points (Ace) 2 to 10 = 2 points to 10 points 11 to 13 = 10points (Jack, Queen and King) Learn to play Rock Paper Scissors Short: RPS /roll 3 1 = rock ® 2 = paper (P) 3 = scissor (S) Rock beats Scissor. Scissor beats Paper. Paper beats Rock. Coin Flip Short: CF /roll 2 Bet on either 1 or 2 High Low Short: HL /roll Player with highest roll wins Find the spot In this game, one player posts a screenshot of a small area of the map on the discord. Whoever finds out where the screenshot was taken wins. This can be done either by writing a guess in the discord or visiting the location in-game. This game has not been sufficiently tested yet. Dungeon races Two or more participating teams of similar strength enter a dungeon and whoever beats the dungeon faster/finishes more waves wins. Has not been tested yet. Stat Wars At the beginning of the game, a specific value for one or multiple stats is set. The player that manages to equip armor pieces in a way that gives him the exact value for the specified stat wins. Alternatively, a time limit could be set previously, and whoever gets closest to the specified value wins. Example: A value of +10 for the stat "Armor" is set. After the game begins, one player equips the three items and wins the game. Has not been tested yet. Cata's favorite A game of pure luck. Everyone participating gets naked and stands 10 blocks away from Catarina Scarletwound with a referee in charge of holding aggro and keeping her in place. The last one standing wins, healing is not allowed. Has been tested, but there is no available data on how it went right now. Hit-chance gambling "I'm sorry, is this some sort of high-level joke that I am too low to understand?" A game of luck. A few players take turns shooting at a mob with weapons of varying hit chance. If the mob is missed, the player gets a set amount of points depending on his/her hit chance (for example if the used weapon has a 95% hit chance, the player gets 95 points). If the mob is hit, the player is out. Once everyone is out, the player with the most points wins. Has not been tested yet. Karaoke Taking turns parodizing or completing popular song text in chat. Having the same source for lyrics helps greatly. Rap battles are fun too. Additional or common elements Buy-in This describes the practice of every player depositioning a small amount of money to participate in a game. This way, it is easy to quickly raise a big prize money without having to rely on a single rich player. Betting This one is pretty self-explanatory, no? Other game ideas * Scavenger Hunt/Racing Category:Games Category:Community